A Battle Between Rivals
by Luv harry
Summary: This is not a sick story like the others in fact its really good in my eyes
1. Default Chapter Title

A Battle between Rivals 

Harry Potter is still 13. 

Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Draco Malfoy was staring at Hermione, see he was in love with her. She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. She then went back to talking to Harry and Ron. 

Later on Harry and Ron left to go off to the common room. Draco Malfoy had supposedly gone back to his common room. Hermione finished quickly and left. She walked down the hall to the Gryffindore Tower, on the way she ran into Draco. He stumbled and started a sentence "what do you think you are... oh Hermione umm I mean Granger get out of my.... Never mind." Hermione looked at him in a strange way and thought out loud, "What is the matter with you today." She look surprised she had just said. Draco said under his breath "sorry", she looked at him and said "what did you say.", but she was to late he had ran off. When she got back to the tower she was not quick to tell Harry and Ron about what she thought Draco had said to her. Her statement started out "I bumped into Malfoy in the hall..." and then she told them all about what she thought he had said to her. Ron and Harry just stared at her for a minute and then Harry said "Hermione Malfoy wouldn't say that... and no offence but you would be the last person he would say that to." She looked at him for a few seconds and then she said "Oh, so you think I'm crazy." "What's with you.", he said to her. "I don't know, maybe its just the fact that Malfoy has been nicer to me then you lately." Ron and Harry just sat and stared at her. She was so mad she just... left. She walked through the hall way she once again. He stared at her for just a moment, and then out of the blue kissed her. When she finally pulled away she slapped him, but he kissed her again. Just then Ron and Harry came running down the hall, when they did she pulled away again. Harry who was outraged (because he also loved Hermione) took out his wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" Malfoy fell to the floor and since he had not had wand in hand he did not loose it. Ron and Harry ran to Hermione and said together "are you ok." She looked at him and said in an irritable voice " I was fine!" Draco stood up and when Harry saw this he grabbed his wand. At the same time both shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!!!!" Hermione jumped in the middle of the zapps and fell to the floor. Harry and Draco ran to her side only to find that she she was dead. 

Authors note: It came to me in the middle of the night and I got up to write it there will be a part 2 and its not that good because Hermione dies but its still better than that other stuff I wrote. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Battle Between Rivals Part 2 

Later on they all found themselves in the hospital wing. Ron was asleep on an armchair, but Harry and Draco were waiting. Because you she wasn't dead just had been knock out when she was hit. They looked at each other only every now and then. 

There was a sound from Hermione's bed and they both raced over to the bed and saw that Hermione was waking. They stared at her she looked up and screamed, it was probably because the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy. She sat straight up and said to Malfoy 

"What are you doing here!" 

Malfoy just stared at her and didn't say anything. Harry and Hermione were staring at and then Hermione said, "What happened?" Harry and Draco shot quick worried looks at each other. Then Draco said 

"Me and Potter here were fighting in the hall and wanted us to stop so you jumped in the middle and got knocked out" 

"Is that true", she said to Harry. Harry just looked at Malfoy who had a look like you tell her anything and Potter, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll have to go back to your muggle aunt and uncle. So Harry after a few seconds debating what he should say and then he said in a very far away voice, 

"Yeah." 

Hermione who must have had to still be mad said "Thanks for being such a man to tell me that Draco." He blushed, but the blush was very faint on his checks and he said, "Yeah, whatever." He said it in a far away voice much like Harry's and then brushed some of his silver-blonde hair out of his face. 

Then Madam Pomfrey came in and told them all to get and that if she felt better tomorrow she would get out. 

So Harry woke Ron and they walked down the hall, Malfoy had gone ahead of them. Harry told Ron the lie they had told Hermione and if she asked not to spoil it for them. Ron said to Harry "Why are you sticking up for Malfoy like that." There was silence for a while, Harry was deciding what to say, but then he realized he didn't have a reason for helping Malfoy. So he said, 

"I dunno" 

He thought to himself Ron is probably going to say 'What do you mean I dunno.', and to none of Harry's surprise he said almost 2 seconds later, "What do you mean I dunno." "Just I don't know." He said. 

"Well that's... that's no answer tell me why you helped him!" Ron yelled. "Have you even been listening I don't and I repeat don't know why I helped him I just did." Harry yelled back. They kinda just stood there in the hall for a minute or two in 'til Dumbledore came up to the both of them and said 

"I suppose you two already heard the news of Ms. Granger" 

"Yes... yes we did sir" Ron said. 

"We were just coming back from the hospital wing," Harry said. 

"Yes well I'm on my way there now. I hope Madam Pomfrey will let me in." Dumbledore said in a short, soft, and quick voice. 

"Well I'll be off good bye boys." He said. They said "bye", and he was off. Harry and Ron walked down the halls in silence, thinking about Hermione. Harry said to Ron "What if I had killed Hermione I mean really if I had killed her." "It wouldn't have been Malfoy fault Harry." "No, Ron it would have been my fault I started it, I hit him 1st." "Well Harry she's not dead so just quit talking about ok" "Well that's just Bullshit, Ron." 

Ron stormed off, he was raving mad. Harry was pissed at Ron. 

Just then Malfoy came up behind Harry and said "What did say to Hermione she told me that you told her I was lying. Potter this better not be true or I'll..." "Draco I haven't been in the hospital wing since we all left." "Oh you think I dumb or something Potter well take this PANTUNUSY." Draco had his wand and a white light shot out the end and into Harry (it just happened to be a truth spell). "Potter did you tell Hermione what really happened!" Malfoy said. In a very lifeless voice he said, "no." Draco was very, very upset he said to Harry "Then who the hell told her." There was a silence and then in the same lifeless voice as before "I am no sure." 

"You don't know Potter. You don't know well that's Great isn't it just great." The spell wore off just then, and Harry stormed off. ' He left Malfoy all alone to ponder the fact. 

Authors note: I know, I know, it sucked. I'm going to write a third part, if you want to read a good story read, I will never forget you by Abra Malfoy 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Battle Between Rivals: Part 3.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was now in the deserted common room; Harry went and sat in a chair   
by the fire. He was thinking about Hermione, How could she like that thing   
kissing her? And How could she even think about kissing him? Harry was   
the one who knew her not Malfoy. He liked her more than Malfoy, He was   
better than Malfoy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the hospital wing  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco had somehow got back in the hospital wing and was now talking   
with Hermione.  
"I am sorry for calling you a MudBlood it was pressure from friends I   
guess." Draco said.  
Hermione just sat and stared at him she didn't really believe, she wanted to   
but she just couldn't. I mean this was Malfoy how could he possibly mean   
this.  
"Thank you" she said and then smiled, "I really appreciate your apology and   
I guess I accept it."  
Draco sat a stared at her, her eyes sparkling, her bushy hair falling now   
limply on her shoulders, and her lips so… just so lip like. He thought she   
was so beautiful and then he thought what would his parents say? They   
would disown him. He was now torn between Family and Love.  
  
He didn't care right now all he could think of was love, he loved Hermione   
more than anything right now even more than his own family. He didn't care   
about how his father would act he wanted to be with Hermione that was his   
choice not theirs.   
  
He looked at Hermione again, He couldn't help himself he just had to…he   
kissed her. She didn't make any efforts to pull away she kissed him back   
and seemed to be enjoying it. Before Hermione and Draco knew it they   
were making out. Hermione fell out of bed but they took on noticed. Then   
Madam Pomfrey came and yelled at the both of them and sent Draco out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back in the common room  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Harry" came Ron's voice for the spiral stair case.  
"What?" Harry said.  
"I was just wondering where you were." Said Ron sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Well I am here so you know. Go back to bed." He said.  
"Why are you here this late you have go to be tired." Ron said   
"Well I'm not and I don't care and I just really want to be alone."  
"FINE!" Said Ron.  
  
He stormed off back to the dormitories. Harry sat he seemed to be mad at   
the world, he didn't want to talk to anyone, or be around anyone, or be seen.   
He wanted to crawl in bed get under the covers and never come out, he   
wanted to hide from the world.  
  
He was hurt and stunned by Hermione's actions and he did not want to   
have to face her, he did not want to talk to her, he did not want to see her at   
all ever again that was that. He thought to himself, how could someone be   
so beautiful and so smart be so dumb at the same time?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok yeah it might not be as good as the other ones but I tried.   
REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
